Aftermath
by Bru-Sensei
Summary: It's after the war, and everyone is recovering from the damage dealt. Sasuke's back in the village, how will team 7 interact now that they are together again. Story is meant to fix plot holes and OOC characters from original Naruto ending.


**The Aftermath: A Naruto Fanfiction**

**A/N****: Well hi there! I am Bru-sensei, and I am bringing to you my version of the ending of Naruto. I, along with most of you, was unhappy with how Naruto ended. I am here to set that straight with my story. This is going to be a series of chapters following the events of the war, and I hope to solve some of the plot holes left by Kishimoto in his rushed and hurried ending. I do not agree with how the characters were OOC and I will remedy that. Also, NARUHINA and SASUSAKU ARE NOT CANON IN MY STORY! NEVER WILL BE! Those ship's fans can hate my story all they want. I don't care. It may be canon in their accepted version of Naruto, but I am making a different one. It's one where team 7 has more interaction as a team, one where Taka doesn't disappear, covers Kakashi becoming hokage, etc. Stuff we wanted to know but were denied, and I won't stand for it. The story may be a bit about my favorite pairing, NaruSaku, but I will cover these other points as well.**

**But why don't I stop talking and get on with the story…**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO NOT HAVE MONEY. THEREFORE, SUING ME WILL NOT ACCOMPLISH ANYTHING. **

**Enjoy! FAV, FOLLOW, REVIEW!**

**Ch. 1 Announcements**

* * *

><p>"So what happens now?" asked a worn out Naruto as Sakura helped carry him back towards Konoha.<p>

"We rebuild…" answered Kakashi as he helped carry Sasuke, "It's all we can do from this point forward. We won, but lost so much in the process."

"Right now, I just want some sleep…" Naruto stated as his eyes drooped, "Whatever happens in the future, we can handle it, together." Then the four of them smiled as they continued on their way back home.

* * *

><p><strong>A Couple Days Later…<strong>

"We're here, Lady Tsunade…" Sakura said as she and the rest of team 7 entered the fifth's office. "May I ask what did you want to see us for?"

Tsunade sat behind her desk in the office of the Hokage Mansion with her usual outfit on and a stack of papers still on said desk. Behind her stood Shizune, holding Ton-Ton like she usually would. She remained silent for a moment, looking at each of the ones in front of her, from Naruto, to Sakura, then Sasuke and Kakashi.

Naruto wore one of his black t-shirts and a pair of orange pants. He did not have another jacket to replace his old one at the moment, but he was working on it. He was also without a headband, waiting for the village to finish making his new one. Along with his ninja footgear, Naruto had bandages on his right arm just below the elbow, where the rest of the arm should have been and around his left eye. He looked preoccupied by something else at the moment, as Tsunade continued to gaze at the rest of them.

Sasuke had a similar bandage to Naruto's on his left arm, and wore an outfit similar to his old one except for a black cloak that hung over his shoulders. Sakura and Kakashi each had on their usual outfits as well.

As Tsunade finished looking over the group, she sighed and then began, "I asked for you all to come today, so that I can inform you all on a few matters. The first news being that I am studying my grandfather's cells and I believe that I can make some prosthetics for both Naruto and Sasuke."

"Really, that's awesome. You're the greatest Baa-Chan!" exclaimed Naruto with a beaming smile.

"Thank you…" was all Sasuke muttered as he nodded his head in thanks towards Tsunade.

"You both should be thanking Sakura…She's the one who suggested it in the first place…" continued the fifth.

The two turned towards their teammate as Naruto asked, "Really? Thanks Sakura-Chan! What would we do without you?"

"What he said…" Sasuke said as he grinned towards the other two.

Sakura blushed as she answered their thanks, "It wasn't that much of a stretch to think the First's cells could help you both. Besides, what was I supposed to do? Watch as you both struggled to adjust to life with one hand."

"He-he…" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah…I'm having a bit of trouble…" He was thinking about that morning when he knocked over his milk reaching for it with the wrong arm.

Tsunade then cleared her throat to get their attention once more as they all turned to hear what else that she needed to say. "The second reason I gathered you all here today, is that I wanted you to know first that I'm stepping down as Hokage…"

Naruto and Sakura gasped while Sasuke and Kakashi remained calm. "What, why are you doing this now Granny?" asked the blonde.

Tsunade leaned back into her chair and sighed again, "Well, I realized that I am getting too old for this…After the war ended, I just felt that it was time to pass on the position to someone younger than myself, so I made plans and spoke with the Konoha elders before picking my successor."

"B-but just who did you pick to be your successor, Lady Tsunade?" asked her pink-haired student.

"I think you'll all agree that the man is more capable to take the position at this point than anyone else. After all, he is your teacher. Which is why I talked with all the elders and they agreed that you," she paused as she turned to the silver-haired captain of Team Seven, "Kakashi are to be the next Hokage after me."

"I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me…" said the masked man in a joking tone, "Well, I guess this an offer I can't refuse…I accept, Lady Tsunade."

Naruto turned and nudged Sakura before whispering in a funny tone, "Now we all have been students of a Hokage, Sakura-Chan. Ow!" He began to rub his gut where she had just elbowed him.

"Congratulations, Kakashi-Sensei!" exclaimed Sakura, quickly ignoring the wheezing blonde next to her. "I couldn't see it being anyone other than you!"

Sasuke smirked and added, "Agreed."

Naruto struggled to catch his breath as he added, "Yeah…cough…you the man, Kakashi-Sensei…cough."

Tsunade gave the blonde an odd look as she thought, '_Hmm…He's taking it well…In the past, he would've been complaining that I hadn't chosen him…Heh…I still know that one day it will be your seat, Naruto.'_

"I just thought that you three should be the first to know. Just keep it a secret for now, just until I formally announce it…" the Fifth added as the three ninja in front of her nodded in understanding. "Good, then Naruto and Sakura, you may leave. I still have some things I need to discuss with Sasuke and Kakashi."

"Okay…" began Naruto as he turned for the door, "See ya later Baa-chan, Sasuke, Sensei!"

"Bye!" added Sakura as she followed behind him.

After the door closed, Tsunade turned her attention to the Raiven-Haired teen in front of her. "Sasuke, I really need to speak with you at this moment about your intentions. Kakashi must be here as well, since he will be responsible for you as well as me in the future."

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment and thought, "I do not wish to stay in the village for very long…"

Tsunade nodded and said, "Hmm…I see…May I ask why that is?"

Sasuke again paused before speaking, "I do not feel ready to come back yet…I've done so much already that I just need some time to reflect before staying for good."

"So you want to leave and roam about once again?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes…" answered the raven-haired teen.

"Well there is a problem there," began Tsunade, "I figured you might feel that way, and I discussed it with the elders as well. At this moment, they do not trust you enough to let you outside of the village just yet. Although there is not much anyone can do to stop you, they insist you remain until you regain enough of their trust to let you leave as you see fit."

"I see…" answered Sasuke before thinking for a moment, "I understand and fully respect their wishes. I will stay for now."

"Good…" Tsunade added, satisfied with his answer. "Now, I also wanted you to know that we have offered members of your team, Taka, to stay in Konoha as well, for they all seem to want to follow you, and we do not mind that they stay, as long as they don't cause any trouble."

The Uchiha smirked and said, "It's fine with me. There's room in the compound for them, if that's ok."

"Yes…that will do nicely…" finished Tsunade with a grin of her own, "You can go now, Sasuke."

The raven-haired teen nodded and left the room before the fifth turned to Kakashi and asked, "Think he'll be alright?"

"Yeah…" began Kakashi, "He really does seem to have a better attitude, although he still likes to keep to himself. I think he'll be fine…" Once done talking, he took out and started to read his favorite book.

"Good enough for me…" Tsunade concluded before opening her drawer for some sake. '_I am going to be so glad when I don't have to think about this crap every damn minute.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the Hokage Mansion<strong>

Naruto and Sakura walked down the path back into the main part of the village, talking with one another. As they moved from subject to subject, Naruto couldn't help but think, '_Why did she come with me? I thought that she would wait for Sasuke to finish meeting with Baa-Chan…' _but he soon pushed those thoughts aside and shrugged, deciding to take what he could get with the prettiest girl he knew.

Realizing that he had been absent-minded while she was talking to him, the blonde changed the subject out of fear of being asked what he thought about her subject. "So, Sakura-Chan," Naruto began, causing the pinkette to turn to him, "how will this prosthetic work?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, honestly astounded that Naruto even asked for her about the prosthetic. '_Wow…He's thinking ahead…'_ Then she said, "Honestly, I don't know yet. Tsunade-sama and I still need to do some more research before we can even attempt to make one. Once we figure it out I can let you in on the details…Why did you ask?"

The blonde started to feel like he was being led into a trap, "Ummm…Well…I was curious…"

Sakura stared good and hard at Naruto, making him sweat bullets, but she decided to let it go. "Whatever…" Then she glanced to her left and saw a clock on the wall outside of a shop, "What! It's that time already! I got to go Naruto, I am late for my shift at the hospital!" and she took off running in the direction of said hospital. Sakura had been appointed head of the medical staff by Tsunade once everyone who could came home from the war, and it was busy work with all the wounded still recovering.

"Okay…See ya later, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said before sighing. '_Thank goodness she didn't catch me…I don't want another bruise on my head…'_ The blonde then shrugged and was about to turn for his apartment when his stomach growled, stopping him in his tracks. '_On second thought, Ichiraku sounds nice.'_

End of Chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well I decided to end it here. I didn't want to get too far into the story with one chapter, and this is how far I got. I plan for some more interaction later on, but for now you will just have to wait my little readers…MWAHAHAHA…! Oh…I wrote that evil laugh down! CRAP! Ummm…not really evil…but you will have to wait and see what else I have in store for our favorite characters.**

**Thanks,**

**Bru-sensei.**

**J**


End file.
